The Number One Most Unpredictable Santa Claus!
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Naruto/Christmas Special! - Its Christmas in the Elemental Nations...and Naruto killed Santa Claus. Yeah, that happened. Now Naruto has become the new Saint Nick. No pressure, right? – One Shot? (Finished just before midnight! Unbeta'd)


**Disclaimer: Juubi does not own Christmas. If I did, it would happen FIVE times a year!**

 **Heyo! It's your pal Juubi! Or Shin, or Mr. Juubi no Shin! Or Juubi-sama! WHATEVER you want to call me! It's December, and best of all it's CHRISTMAS!**

 **So put up your trees, your lights, your mistletoes and get ready to give your SEASONS GREETINGS!**

 **So, this is my Naruto Christmas Special. HOPEFULLY it will be much better than my Halloween special. Yeah, we all know how that turned out.**

 **Anyway, this is my new one-shot story. It's more of a Humor story than anything else. A small little idea I came up with.**

 **So sit back, drink your hot chocolate, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **This story was inspired by _Tim Allen's The Santa Clause_...which I watched five times this week.**

 **And when I am seeing the movie, now that I am older than when I saw it years ago...there are MANY things in it that makes me shake my head. What the hell is wrong with the adults in the movie?! So a child can't believe in Santa Claus?! No, instead they try to ruin his childhood by getting just about every business involved!**

 **What the hell!?**

 **Setting is Pre-Shippudden, after Sasuke Retrieval Arc.**

* * *

 ** _Konohagakure_**

Twas the day before Christmas, when all through the village;  
Not a ninja was stirring, not even a... carriage?

Ignoring the author's pathetic attempt in rhyming, every resident of Konoha was fast asleep. It was a snowy night – something rare in the Land of Fire – with streets blanketed with sheets of white.

Nearly all were asleep, except for ANBU patrols. From civilians to jonin. From Academy students to genin. From newborns, to the Hokage – who slept peacefully in her bed, hugging a body pillow into her large bust, dreams of a certain blonde genin smiling at her filling her mind ‒ all slumbered.

All over the village, children slept, having adventurous dreams, while eagerly waiting for morning to come, waking up to towers of presents delivered to them by the all-time famous and Christmas figure, Santa Claus.

The well-known 'Rookies' of the current generation and their teachers slept in their own homes. All stranded in the land of dreams.

Well...maybe not _all of them_.

 _'Oh shit! OhshitOhshitOhshit! I am in **so** much trouble!'_

These were the quickly panicking thoughts of one pajama wearing Naruto Uzumaki, currently outside his apartment in the cold night, bare feet in the snow.

Why was Naruto out in the snow in his PJs? Well, maybe it had something to do with the _dead body currently laid flat on the show in front of him!_

Yep, Naruto Uzumaki has just committed murder. CALL THE POLICE!

Alright, before anyone panics, let's look back on how this whole thing started.

Naruto had been sleeping in his bed, dreaming the same dream he always dreamt about: swimming in a large bowl of ramen. He had been enjoying his dream, even more since he had finally got his heater fixed to melt away the coldness plaguing the room.

He had been looking for the morning to come, as the Rookies were going to get together and exchange gifts they got for each other. Naruto had been saving enough money from his missions to get a present for all his friends. Jiraiya, who had given him a surprise visit last month, even helped pitch in for his student and gave him a check for 11500 yen ($100 US).

With having enough, he bought a gift for each of his friends. His teammates and sensei. For Team Eight and Ten, even for Team Nine. For Iruka-sensei, the Ichirakus, Shizune-neechan, and Tsunade-baachan.

Yes, Naruto was definitely excited for tomorrow.

Unfortunately, his sleep was abruptly interrupted when he heard a sound. Looking up at the ceiling, his ears ‒ having a hearing as fine tone as an Inuzuka's ‒ picking up the sound of footsteps on his roof. Normally he would simply put the fact off as the ANBU or Jonin doing patrols and go back to sleep, if not for the fact that he knew such experienced shinobi would _never_ show evidence of their whereabouts.

Something he knew very well from when he would run from said shinobi when they chased him after his pranks years ago…and last month ‒ what could he say? Pranking was a tough habit to lose, after all.

With his sleep ruined ‒ his curiosity preventing his mind from going back to slumber ‒ Naruto got up from his bed. Keeping his eyes up at the ceiling as more thuds were heard, he wondered who could be up there. He wondered if Jiraiya was drunk again from doing his _research_ and was crashing on his roof.

Wouldn't be the first time.

Walking to his closet to grab a jacket, he paused when he heard what sounded like a heavy thud. "What the dattebayo?" He muttered. Grabbing his jacket, he walked toward the door. Exiting out into the hall of the apartment building, he shivered as he felt the nightly winter chill pass through his bones. Now he was regretting only wearing his pajamas and jacket. He didn't even wear footwear!

Good thing he didn't get sick. Though he wondered, can he still get frostbite?

 _Is it too late to go back inside?_

The sound of footsteps up on the roof was his answer. Sighing, he began walking towards the steps leading up to the roof. All the while cursing his curiosity. It has done him more harm than good through his life.

Unfortunately, things got worse for him, when he saw the "Out of Order" sign posted on the door to the stairs. Apparently, the stairway was _still_ in ruins from the Sound-Sand attack!

He made a mental note to talk to Tsunade-baachan about that tomorrow.

Grumbling, the urge to return to his warm bed growing stronger, Naruto turned around. However, before he could enter his residence, he stopped. His ears - flushed red from the early cold - twitched as they picked up a sound. It sounded like…

 _'Bell?'_

Furthermore, they seemed to come from the same spot as the early thuds. A party maybe? Who would have a party this early in the morning?

He pursed his lips in thought. Only way to the roof, was by going outside. Was he truly curious enough to risk going out into the freezing winter snow?

Just then, he heard another sound. Laughing? A deep, joy filled laugh from what he could pick up.

 _Okay, that's it. He was going to see what's going on up there._

He entered his room to grab snow wear. Putting on his snow boots - used on his team's mission to the Land of Snow - he began heading out to the outside.

The second he opened the door out, his brain cursed his curiosity as he was suddenly assaulted by a harsh gust of wind. He gritted his teeth as he tightened his jacket around him. Ducking his neck down in a futile attempt to cover his head, he stepped out into cold night street. Obviously, it was empty, everyone else sleeping. The streets covered with white snow, practically sparkling with its purity. No spot contaminated from dirt in sight.

For the moment, Naruto ignored it, instead looking up at his apartment building. With the stairs out of commission, he had only one way to get up there.

Ninja style!

His apartment building was pretty big, easily 10 stories. However, getting up there was easily. And he demonstrated it by placing his feet on the side of the building, channeling his chakra, and began to smoothly walk vertically up like it was no one's business.

Walking up to the roof, he stopped just short of it, and stealthily peaked over the edge. It was too dark to see, but his keen eyes - having a sight equally enhanced thanks to being a Jinchuuriki - can pick up the figure covered in shadows. The person was large, _big belly large_ , and he could pick up the sound of jingling bells.

He was wearing bells? Well, that ruled the guy out as a shinobi. Bells make too much noise. And no noise a shinobi makes could be their death is they weren't careful, at least that's what Iruka-sensei told him.

He saw the person bending over, and shifting himself higher, saw he was looking into a large red cloth bag. He raised a brow. Who was this guy? A burglar? Given his shape, he doubted he was even fit to sneak through a window without getting stuck. Then again, _appearing could be deceiving._

As silent as he could, he pulled himself up to the roof, and snuck closer to the man. His presence remained undetected, the man's focus being in whatever he was looking for in the bag. Getting closer, he tilted his head when he saw what he was wearing.

A set of Santa Claus attire. Red suit, pants, and coat and all. Black boots and gloves fitting his large hands and feet. He even had a red, white furred hat with a bell on the point! And a long white beard as white as snow.

 _'What is this guy? Some kind of cosplayer? Is he a hired Santa Claus actor for kids? Why is he on top of the roof, at this late hour?'_

Finally, he decided to get the man's attention, and spoke up. "Hey you!"

Unfortunately, that turned out to be a VERY bad idea, as the man jumped in surprise. Even more unfortunate, the roof was covered in slippery frozen rain. Even MORE unfortunate, the man was pretty close to the edge.

All those facts together, led to the man tipping over the edge with wildly waving arms, and with a shout, fell over. Eyes widening, Naruto ran to the edge, being careful not to slip, and looked over the edge. "Oh shit!" Looking over, he watch the man fall into the snow covered ground, getting buried deep in it, leaving an outline shape of his form. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Continuing his mantra, he leaped over the edge, dropping down below with grace only a ninja had. He quickly moved to the man-shaped hole, stomping his feet into the snow. "Hey, old man! You alright?!"

A groan from the whole was his only response.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" He called, and reached into the whole, grabbing the man's hand. He gritted his teeth as he _tried_ to pull the man out. Kami, this guy was heavy! He huffed as he staggered back. "Ok, going to need help." Crossing his fingers, he summoned two Shadow Clones beside him. Nodding, they tried once more to pull him out. Unfortunately, it was still no use.

"Damn it, how heavy is this guy?!" One clone demanded.

"It's like trying to lift that big toad Ero-Sennin summoned that first time!" The other clone stated.

The three Naruto's continued to pull with all their might. Suddenly, they fell backwards, the weight they were tugging suddenly disappearing. With yelps, they fall backwards. Blinking, they sat up, and saw they were holding clothes. Naruto holding the large white furred lining, red coat - which seemed to be made of silk - while the clones held a large glove and bell hat respectively.

"What they?" Naruto asked, looking confusingly at the coat in his hands, glancing at hole. Giving how the man landed on his back, and his weight, he wondered how he suddenly pulled his coat out from under him. "Did this guy just use a Substitution?" He asked, and crawled over to the man's spot. Looking in, he blinked in surprise. "He's gone!" Reaching in, he pulled out the rest of the clothes laying there. He's eyes widened slightly when he held up the LARGE pants. He looked around, looking to spot the guy. "Guy left his pants. Eww, he's running naked." He muttered with a wince.

He hoped he was ok. As he took a long and hard fall. He'll also have to apologize if he found him, as he _was_ the reason the guy fell in the first place.

"Hey boss! Look at this?" Turning his head around, he looked at the clone, who held up what looked like a business card. "It fell out of the coat." Grabbing it, he looked at it. Brow raised, he read what it said.

" **Santa Claus, North Pole**?" He then turned it over, and saw something written on the back. " **If something should happen to me, put on my suit. The reindeer will know what to do.** "

"What the dattebayo?" One of the clones questioned, tilting his head. "Santa Claus? Reindeer?"

Naruto-clone #2 shrugged. "Maybe he really was an Akamichi, and these deer belong to the Nara Clan and we have to bring them back to them."

Naruto raised a brow, looking around. "But I don't see any deer."

 _Jingle~!_

Blinking, Naruto raised his head, looking toward the roof when the jingling sound came from. Sharing a look with his clones, who shrugged, he got up. He shivered as another winter breeze hit him. Glancing at the coat in his arms, he hummed. "Well, he _did_ say I could put it on." He muttered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, boss?" Clone #1 asked, hearing him.

"Yeah, it be a family heirloom and it might be disrespectful if you put it on!" Clone #2 added. Naruto shot them a glare.

"You two shut up! I'm freezing my ass off here!" Ignoring their warning, he put the large coat over himself. Given their great difference in size, he looked rather silly with the large coat hanging over his short body. And his clones told him just that.

"You look stupid." #1 deadpanned, its fellow clone nodding in agreement.

"Shut up, dattebayo!" Grumbling, Naruto scooped up the rest of the clothing in his arms, and made his way back up the roof, his clones behind him while holding some of the clothes as well. Once they reached the roof, they looked around for whatever was making the jingle.

It was actually super easy to find the source, as it stood right in plain view, and was impossible to miss. Right there, in the middle of the roof, was a sleigh, made of rich crimson red painted wood with golden lining. And tied to it and lined up front in two rows, were nine ‒ count them NINE ‒ reindeer!

Naruto and his clones blinked once, turned to the other, and then looked back at the deer. They were still there. And this was the same roof of his buildings, and he _didn't see_ the animals there before!

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Clone #1 asked, looked dumbfounded at the reindeer, who saw the three, and blinked.

"That depends. Are you staring at nine reindeer suddenly showing up at the roof of our apartment, when you know they weren't there before?" Clone #2 questioned, not taking his eyes off the reindeer at the front, staring at him, his nose wet and colored a bright red, a wooden sign hoisted on the rein vest saying "Rudolph". "If so, then the answer is _Yes_."

Naruto shook his head, questioning what the hell was with all this craziness! First he finds what could have been a robber on his roof, then caused said robber to fall over the edge down to the street bellow ‒ his fault, he would admit ‒ then the man suddenly vanished, leaving behind his clothes, and now there were nine reindeer on his roof!

Seriously! What the Dattebayo?!

"A man in a red suit, big white beard, and now reindeer...you don't think...?" Clone #1 muttered, leaving the question hanging at he turned to his fellow Narutos.

Naruto shook his head, realizing what his clone was hinting at. There was no way! It was impossible! "Nah ah! No way! It can't be! Santa Claus isn't real, he's just a story told to kids!" Sure he had once believed that a jolly fat man delivered presents to all good boys and girls around the world on Christmas, but the years had made him stop being a believer. Mostly due to ridicule and being made fun of by older kids. He walked toward the deer. "I'm sure there's a good reason why there are deer on my roof...maybe a Nara member was talking them out for a walk, and lost them...on my roof..." He trailed off, sweatdropping as his clones gave him deadpanned looked.

Yeah, even he knew that was a stupid excuse.

"In the middle of the village?" #1 asked, raising a brow.

"Without ANBU noticing?" #2 added.

Naruto chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop.

#2 then had a sudden thought. "Wait a minute...if that guy really _was_ Santa Claus, that means..." Eyes widening, he pointed accusingly at his creator. "HOLLY SHIT BOSS! YOU KILLED SANTA CLAUS!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL!" #1 began to panic. "THAT MEANS **WE'RE** GOING TO JAIL!"

"It was an accident!" Naruto tried to prove himself.

As the Narutos were panicking with the news that they killed Father Christmas, the reindeer glanced at one another. Some sweatdropping at the three, while others shook their heads. While they should be saddened that their caretaker was gone...sadly this was something that was not a rare occurrence.

Santa can't always be lucky in being undetected.

Breaking away from his clones, Naruto sighed. He wondered on what he should do. Actually, what _can_ he do? It wasn't like he could get help on this. He couldn't just walk up to someone and say _"So yeah, I accidently killed Santa Claus by scaring him and making him fall out of my roof. Can you help?"_

Yeah, that would lead to a one-way trip to a Yamanaka mental hospital.

He looked at the reindeer. What should he do with them? _'Should I give them to the Nara clan to take care off? Are Santa's reindeer any different from regular deer?'_ He then moved his eyes to the sleigh at the back.

If that guy really was Santa Claus, he wondered what his sleigh would be like. _'And it couldn't hurt to...I don't know, take a seat on it, right? For just a second?'_

He wouldn't get in trouble, right? After all, the owner was dead...wow, that sounded _very_ dark in his head.

Reaching the sleigh, he ran a hand along the wood. It was very smooth, like silk, and even with it being around 10 above zero, it felt _warm_. He also saw what looked like the sack he saw before on the back of the sleigh. However, unlike last time where it was big and seemed to hold a lot of stuff, this time it seemed to be empty. He raised a brow on that, before shaking his head. It was probably nothing. Looking at the carriage, he bit his lip. Taking a risk, he got on it and sat down. He smiled, liking how warm it was. _'Wonder if I can keep this?'_

Meanwhile, while Naruto was taking comfort in the sleigh, his clones were up front, inspecting the reindeer. "I heard that Santa's reindeer could fly extremely fast, able to travel the whole world in seconds!" Clone #1 stated, petting one deer ‒ "Cupid" if he read the name right. It written in a strange language, but he could understand it perfectly, weird ‒ on the head, with the animal allowing him as it even nuzzled itself on his palm.

"I still find that hard to believe." #2 said, crossing his arms. How could one man deliver presents all over the world in just one night?!

Then again, in a world were 15-year-old teens could clone themselves in the hundreds, guess a jolly fat man traveling at the speed of light in just hours couldn't be too farfetched, right?

#1 waved his 'brother' off. "Where's your sense in wonder, man? Don't you believe in magic?"

#2 gave him a deadpanned look. "You're me, just as I'm you. So you should know the answer to that, dumbass."

The first clone glare at him for a bit, before shaking it off. "Whatever asshole! I still think it's pretty cool! I think these guys rock!" He said with a large grin, and slapped Cupid on the buttocks.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to do, as with a start, the reindeer began to scurry off, causing the original Naruto in the sleigh to nearly fall off as he was pulled. The clones watched dumbfounded as the deer ran off the edge of the building, and literally ran up into the night sky, Naruto giving a shout as he held on for dear life.

Back on the empty rooftop, the two clones blinked once, twice, trying to comprehend with what just happened.

"...Um...whoops?" Clone #1 said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

Clone #2 sweatdropped. "Just great, now what do we do?" Their creator was off to who knows where, leaving them behind.

#1 cupped his chin, thinking about it... "Want to raid the boss's fridge before we dispel ourselves?" He suggested.

Clone #2 shrugged. "Sure." With that, they moved to head inside.

Their boss was no doubt fine. Right?

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with the Original Naruto..._**

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS CRAZY THIIIIING!" Naruto shouted as he held on for head life onto the hold of the sleigh as it was shooting through the air like a missile, the air pressure slamming into him and nearly sending him flying back if it wasn't for his hold.

The reindeer pulled the sleigh fast over the skies of Konoha, high in the air, giving the blonde a majestic view of the snow covered village...if he had his eyes opened. _'Why did I sit on the sleigh?! I'm such an idiot!'_ He mentally shouted.

Luckily for him, his forced ride soon came to an end, as he felt the sleigh finally come to a stop. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and to his great delight, he saw that they were parked on top of a building. He quickly got out of the sleigh, before it could have a chance to take off again. He shook his head, the sudden take off had taken him by surprise and a bit dazed. He looked around, and saw that while he was still in Konoha, to his happiness, he was in another part.

He looked at the reindeer. "What the hell?! Why did you guys suddenly lift off into the air?!" He demanded.

One reindeer ‒ Blitzen ‒ looked at him, and made a noise. He raised a brow. "What?" He asked, not understanding. Blitzen nodded his head at him, before turning to a small, thin metal chimney, then at the sleigh, and back to him. Naruto looked confused, looking at the chimney, then at the sleigh. He then saw the _empty_ bag. Blinking, he looked down at the Santa coat he had on. Eyes widening, he looked up at Blitzen in shock. "You can't be serious! You want _me_ to deliver the presents?!"

The reindeer all nodded.

"Oh come on! Is this because I killed Santa?! I said it was accident!"

Blitzen made a grunting noise, and again nudging at the sleigh. Naruto moaned, not knowing what he should do. These deer were telling him, _him_ , Naruto Uzumaki, to deliver presents like Santa. To **be** Santa Claus! Mean, sure he did kill the old one, but could they really expect him to do this! _'What the hell is even going on? Please let this be a dream!'_

Once more, Blitzen gave a grunt, a look in his eyes practically saying _'Do it!'_

Rubbing his hair furiously, Naruto gave a defeated muffled shout, and moved to the sleigh,

Guess he had no choice. How was he supposed to get inside the house?! No way that tube could fit him! Should he enter through the window? _'Oh great, I'm a robber now! And what if someone catches me?!'_

A beat down from Tsunade was the least of his problems if he got caught.

He moved to grab the bag ‒ _'And the bag's empty too! There are no toys or anything inside!'_ ‒ but was stopped by a grunt. Looking over his shoulder with a glare aimed at Blitzen, he himself grunted in annoyance. "What?! I'm doing what you want!"

 _He couldn't believe he was arguing with a deer._

Blitzen grunted and nudged his nose to the sleigh. Looking at it, he spotted the rest of the clothes his clones put in. He looked back at the deer. "You want me to put the clothes on?" He asked, getting a nod. Sighing, he began to dress fully, all the while grumbling about 'bossy deer'.

First he had no choice but to remove his pajamas pants, leaving himself temporarily expose to the hard night cold. Shivering, quickly he put on the large overalls, boots, gloves, and belt. All in all, they looked ready to fall off him any second now. He sent a look at the reindeer. He looked ridiculous.

However, before he could move to make his thoughts known, his clothes suddenly began to change. To be more specific, they began to _shrink_. He watched on in surprise as the clothes, once too big to fit him, now fitted him perfectly! "Huh?" He questioned what just happened. Looking at the deer, they had a slight smug look on their faces (was that even possible?). "Shut up." He grumbled. Looking at the sack, he frowned as he picked it up, looking at the deer. "Isn't there supposed to be presents and toys in this thing? It's completely empty!" He demonstrated by opening it up to show the empty inside.

Blitzen grunted, and he just barely understand what he was trying to say.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing ins-" Was his angry shout as he shook the back. However, he suddenly stopped, when he both heard and _felt_ something move inside it. He looked at the sack in shock. Quickly opening it, his eyes widened when he actually saw _toys_ and _presents_ inside. "What the hell?!" He looked at the bag in shock, turned looked at the reindeer. Back at the bag, at the reindeer, bag. Finally, he just closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned his back to the deer. "You know what, forget it."

He had enough surprises for tonight.

Walking over, he stood over the chimney. "How the 'ttebayo do I even get in?" He questioned.

Fortunately, or unfortunately maybe, his answer soon came. Ocean blue eyes widened as he looked down at his hand. It, along with whole body, began to glow softly. "What the?!" To his great shock, his body started to sparkle in a rainbow of colors. Giving a startling shout, his body began to break apart in rivers of sparkles. The sparkles flew through the air, going into the chimney, down the air pipe, and entering the house.

Inside the house, everything was dark with the lights off. All was silent, the occupants sleeping soundlessly. The only lights shining being those on the Christmas tree set up in the living room.

Suddenly, from the air vents, showers of twinkling dust danced out and collecting together on the ground. Coming together, they formed a blinking Naruto, who looked around in shock. "Huh? Wha? What the..." He muttered dumbly, unable to believe what just happened. "Okay...that just happened, dattebayo."

Shaking his head, putting it off for later, he looked around. Alright, he was in the house, now what? Glancing at the bag in his grasp, he shrugged.

Guess he should do what he was sent to do...

Sitting the sack gently on the ground, opening it up by loosening the string closing the top, he began to take out the presents one by one, and set them under the tree.

He never had a Christmas tree before, but he heard from other kids long ago that one is supposed to place the presents in order by size, and in groups by name.

 _(AN: At least, that's what we do at my house. How do you place your present? Let me know in reviews. XD)_

As he placed the presents, he would look at the names to know which go where, when he suddenly froze. He stared at one present. More specifically, he stared at the name.

 _Moegi_

Moegi?! It couldn't be _that_ Moegi, could it?! His self-proclaimed future student and disciple along with her two friends!?

Unfortunately, before he could think much on it, he jumped when he suddenly heard a should. Standing up with a start, he turned around, his eyes widened.

There, in front of him, standing at the doorway, was the young girl he was just thinking about, a glass of milk in hand, her mouth slightly agape in surprise as she stared at him with wide eyes.

 _'Fuck!'_ Naruto cursed. He had been so distracted by the present, he didn't detect anyone sneak up on him ‒ just like the _old_ Santa, only good thing was that he wasn't on the roof. And now he was spotted by his little 'student' ‒ a loose term as he only gave the brats some advice and no more.

His mind ran a hundred miles a second, trying to think of a way out of this mess! Last thing he need was to be suspected as a robber and thrown in jail! _'Fuck! Shit! Fuck!'_ Mentally calling out more curse words than he had his whole life, Naruto tried very hard not to make his panic visible. _'What do I do?! What do I do?!'_

Meanwhile, Moegi rubbed her sleepy eyes, looking at Naruto. Seeing that she wasn't seeing things, she tilted her head to the side ‒ something usually done by him, but his 'fans' (Kono, Moegi, and Udon) now do for giggles ‒ in confusion. "Boss?" She asked, making Naruto flinch. "What are you doing here? In my house? At night? How did you even get in?"

Sweat began to drip from his head like rain, while he mentally screamed. How was he supposed to explain himself?! _"Well you see, I accidently killed Santa Claus, stole his clothes, and took a joy ride on his sleigh. Out of the goodness of my heart, I'm going to deliver the rest of his presents around the world, because I'm just that awesome!"_

Yeah, _that_ will go well.

"Umm...well, you see..." He fumbled with his worlds, trying to think of something, _anything_ , to help his case. Sadly, nothing that won't sound absurd came to mind.

Moegi looked around, just now spotting the clothes he was wearing, the bag in his grasp, and the presents under the tree. Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp, making Naruto flinch. "Boss, are you..."

Naruto quickly held his hands up, trying to prevent the young orangenette from shouting and accusing him of rubbing her presents.

"SANTA?!" She all but squealed, luckily it was a soft squeal, so it wouldn't wake up her parents ‒ hopefully. He froze, unsure of what to say, how to respond to her theory. He just stood there, eyes sparkling like stars in childish wonder. The thought of her _Boss_ , her _role model_ she was introduced to by Konohamaru, being every child's favorite mythological figure made her feel like it was her birthday every day!

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. How should he respond? Technically he was more of a _Substitute Santa_ ‒ once more, the old Santa was ACCIDENTLY killed by him ‒ but still Santa...for tonight. "Um...I guess you could say that..."

Her smile practically covering her whole face, Moegi began to let out a loud squeal, if he hadn't moved across the room in a blink, and covered her mouth. The muffled squeal rang softly for a while, before eventually stopping. Sighing in relief, he slowly uncovered her mouth, making sure she wouldn't do so again. He chuckled nervously as the young girl looked up at him with such wonder and awe. Rubbing the back of his head, he quickly moved back to the tree and continued to lay out the presents in groups at a fast pace, so he could leave. All the while, Moegi looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Finishing, Naruto heaved up the bag, and turned to Moegi. He chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek. "Um, I guess I better get going! You know, need to deliver presents and whatnot. And you should get back to bed." He turned to leave ‒ not sure how exactly, like he did before, or through the window? ‒ when he was stopped.

"Wait!" Came the hushed call. He turned to her, and saw she had an adorable look on her face. "Aren't you going to eat your milk and cookie?" She asked.

He raised a brow. "Milk and Cookies?"

Moegi nodded. "Yeah! That's what Santa does, right? He eats the milk and cookies left for him." She pointed to the side, and followed her finger, he saw the plate of cookies and glass of milk placed on a small table next to the couch. "I helped kaa-san make them for Santa, err, you boss. I hope you like them." She mumbled, shifting in place timidly. He couldn't help but smile at that. She was so adorable.

Looking back at the table he walked over and picked up a cookie. Raising it up, he took a bite. It was kind of hard and cold, but he continued to eat them. Drinking the milk, he wiped his milk lips, and lips, and turned back to Moegi, who had been watching him timidly, and quickly looked away. Smiling, he walked toward her, and placed a hand on top of her head, making her flinch. Slowly she raised her gaze up to him, and saw him smiling down at her. "They were great, Moegi! Thank you!" He said, making her smile, cheeks burning in embarassement. "Now then, you should get back to sleep. And remember, you can't tell anyone Santa was here, or that you know who he is, okay?"

Moegi nodded. "Hai, boss!" She then surprised him by embracing him around the waist. "Merry Christmas, boss!"

Naruto smiled down at her, patting her head. "Merry Christmas." He then watched her head off to her room. Sighing, he looked around for a way out. Luckily, he didn't have to, as his body once again began glowing. "Here we go again." He muttered, as he dispersed into sparkles, going into the vent, and coming out on the roof. Reforming, he shook his head. He didn't think he was going to get used to that. Walking toward the parked sleigh, he tossed the 'empty' bag on the back, and looked at the deer, who looked at him.

"I still need to keep delivering presents, don't I?" He asked, and got nods. He sighed. "Great." He muttered in defeat and got back in the sleigh. Grabbing the reins, he gave a whip, signaling the deer to begin taking off. Once more flying over the village, the sound of the bells dressed around the deer's necks jingling, sounding out throughout the village, but miraculously not drawing any attention from the ANBU, as if they didn't hear them.

Now that he was not taken by surprise, Naruto witnessed the gorgeous sight of the village from his position. This was even better than watching from the Monuments!

Soon the sleigh touched down on the roof of an apartment building. Getting off, he grabbed the sack, which once again, was suddenly filled. He stopped questioning it. "What a minute! How am I supposed to know if I have the right room or not?" He asked. He was seemingly ignored, however, as his body once again glowed and became sparkles. Entering the ventilation system of the apartment, he appeared in a room.

Looking around, he didn't see any Christmas trees, or any sort of decoration whatsoever. Shrugging, he got to work, and opened the bag. This time, there weren't many presents, and none of them very big. The only large size being the size of his hand at best. He frowned slightly at that. He hoped that the presents still held great joy for the inhabitants.

Setting the presents down to organize, he suddenly stopped. Looking off to the side, he saw some picture frames on a shelf. He bit hit his lip, and shook his head and turned back to the presents. However, he couldn't help but glance at the frames. Cursing at his curiosity getting the better of him, he stood up and walked over to them.

There weren't many frames, around five or so. Looking at them, his eyes widened when he noticed that he recognized some of the people on the frames.

One frame showed a woman with violet hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail, wearing a fishnet shirt with a brown coat over it, the front open showing her cleavage, only covering half of her breasts, and a matching short skirt with fishnet leggings. She was giving the camera a wide grin.

Naruto recognized her as the _'sexy, but crazy proctor'_ he met in the Chunin Exam, Mitarashi Anko.

Turning to the next frame, he recognized the sensei of Team Eight, Yuhi Kurenai, if he recalled correctly. He had to saw, if but silently, like Anko, Kurenai was a gorgeous woman, with silky dark raven curly raven hair, and piercing crimson eyes. Her ruby red lips smiling a beautiful smile. She wore a strange outfit that seemed to consist of wrapping, but it stilled seemed to draw out her beauty.

The frame she was in seemed to be one of a team photo shoot, as she stood behind said team as they faced the camera. Her team consisted of students of his graduating class, Inuzuka Kiba and his puppy partner Akamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino.

Continuing looking at the frames, it was easy to say that Anko and Kurenai were friends, as some photos showed the two hanging out, at times with other women, one he recognized as Kiba's older sister, Hana, a veterinarian. Looking around, he also realized that he was no doubt in the residence of Anko and/or Kurenai.

That realization also made him pale snow white.

 _Oh shit!_

If either of the two found him here... he gulped, no wanting to think about what horrors they would put him through. _'Okay, calm down! I just need to set the presents, and then I can leave!'_ Nodding, he grabbed the presents from where he put them, and set them on the counter for easy finding. Nodding at that, he grabbed his bag and was ready to get out.

However, before he could take a single step, he froze, gripping his head as a sudden pain struck him. "What the hell?!" Suddenly, his vision seemed to flash.

 _Anko gave a sigh as she entered her apartment, rubbing her hands to warm them. The cold was coming in, so she had to wear a normal warm coat instead of her light attire. Entering the living room, casually through her coat on a chair as she entered her kitchen. Going to the fridge, she took out a bottle of sake. Sighing as she popped it open, she took a swing as she walked back to the living room._

 _Her legs seemed to drag as she moved to the chair. Sitting down, she gave a small glance around her living space. The lights were off, casting the room in darkness, and she had no desire to turn them on. Leaning back on the chair, she let out a sharp breath, and raised the bottle to her lips. Taking a few gulps, she closed her eyes._

 _Christmas time has come, and like always, she was spending it alone. Kurenai was with her team, enjoying the day with her precious students. Hana was with her family, and Yugao was kami knows where._

 _Leaving her alone_.

 _But who cares! Certainly not **her**! Who cares if she had no one to enjoy the holiday with! She was used to being alone! Just as she has been all her life!_

 _Closing her stinging eyes hard, she took another chug._

 _Not like she had any special people to shower her with gifts..._

 _Who would care about the **Snake Bitch**?_

 _She let out a chocking chuckle, raising the bottle up into the air._

 _"Merry Christmas." She muttered, as a single tear silently rolled down her cheek._

The pain leaving him, Naruto opened his eyes and frowned. What was that? A vision? Was what he saw real? _'Anko...she...she spends Christmas alone...like me...'_ His eyes rolled to the left, his head following, as he gazed at the direction of the hallway, leading to the bedrooms.

Either by conscious decision or not, his body began to move, and before he knew it, he stood in front of Anko's room. He didn't know how he knew this was her room, but he just _did_. Before he could give any thought on it, he opened the room, and stepped inside. His movement were silent, like a spirit, and was undetected by the slumbering jonin.

He frowned at what he saw. Anko was shivering, the blanket she slept with on the ground. And her sleep attire didn't help, a tank top and panties, not suitable for the cold night. Finally, the window was opened, letting in the cold air.

Was she crazy!? Sleeping in such little with the freezing winds blowing at you! It was almost as if she wanted to kill herself by the coldness!

Shaking his head, he walked over to the window, his steps as silent as a master shinobi, and undetectable, and closed the window. He frowned when it took a bit of effect, the window a bit rusty and rough, but he had managed to. Turning back to the sleeping woman, he walked toward her, and picking up the discarded sheet, draped it over her form. He made sure it covered her tightly to shield her from the cold. It seemed to work as her shivering lessened a bit, but not by much.

Kneeling down to her level, he took off his gloved and gently grabbed her hands. Frowning as he felt how cold they were, he did the only thing he could. Holding them in his own, he leaned close, and slowly exhaled on her hands, allowing his warm breath to warm her hands. As he did so, he gently rubbed them to increase the warmness. As he did this, Anko's expression, once one of a shivering frown, chanced to a gentle smile.

Stopping once her hands were warm, he smiled. He had to say, Anko looked even more beautiful with a real smile on her face.

He didn't know what it was, but he felt a sort of connection to Anko. Maybe it had to do with their similarities, both had rough pasts, hated by the village for events they had no control over, and faced to hid behind fake masks. Naruto knew of her mask, as it was easy for him to spot a fake smile when he had one of his own.

He didn't know why, but even for just tonight, he wanted to make her Christmas night great.

Staring at her peaceful face, he smiled softly. Reaching up with one hand, he gently brushed a lose bang out of her face and behind her head.

* * *

Suddenly, Naruto felt his vision blur. Before he could say anything, he found himself in a change of location. Looking around, he saw he was somehow back in the living room.

Except, something seemed different. For one things, the darkness seemed _thicker_ than before. And looking around, he saw that there was a second occupant besides himself.

Anko...

Looking forward, he saw _Anko_ there as well, awake. She sat on the foot of the couch, in front of a lit fireplace. A bottle of sake on her left, and a box of dango sticks on her right. She had her trench coat, just barely hanging from her shoulder to not fall down.

Looking at her face, he frowned when he saw the similar, void frown she had. She didn't even turn to him, or did she even know he was there, merely staring emptily at the flickering flames.

 _'What is this? A genjutsu?'_ He mentally asked, taking another glance around. He didn't know what happened. One second he had touched Anko's cheek, the next, he founded himself here. Did Kurenai (if she did live with Anko) wake up and saw him, trapping him in an illusion to capture him?

Or was it something else?

Looking at Anko, he frowned. His mind going back to that _'vision'_ he had seen before. This was just like it, Anko _alone_ on the special night. No friends or anyone to spend it with. Just her, and the cold.

He didn't like it.

Making his decision, he slowly walked towards her, making sure not to startle her. However, it seemed she was in her own little world, as she didn't even glance his way. As if she was in a trance. That made his frown deepen. Finally, he stood over her. He slowly sat down beside her, still looked at her.

". . ."

No sound was made, only the crackling of the fire echoing through the space. Soft brown eyes stared almost lifelessly at the fire, and dark blue eyes looking at her with worry. Leaning against the couch as well, Naruto looked down at her hand resting on the ground. Slowly, he moved his hand, and his fingertips lightly brushed against her hand. This caused an action, as Anko's hand twitched. As gently as he could, he wrapped his hand around hers, fingers entwining together.

Anko blinked, suddenly feeling a surge of _warmth_ spreading through her whole body. Life appearing in her eyes, she raised her head, and looked beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar whiskered face blonde, eyes as blue as the clear oceans. It was the gaki she scratched back at the Chunin Exam! Uzumaki Naruto! Why was he here?! Where did he come from?! And what was he wearing? However, even with all of these questions, the only thing she could saw was:

"Naruto?"

Naruto smiled softly at Anko, not one of his usual happy grins he would give everyone, but a small, gentle smile, one that for some reason, made her chest warm. "Anko...are you alright?"

The way he spoke, the concern in his voice, it made her skin tingle, cheeks burn, and throat become dry. He was...worried about her? Why? He barely knew her! So why would he show such worry?! She flinched, when she felt him gently cup her cheek. She couldn't move. She wanted to scoff and put on a tough act, laughing off his concern like she would normally do.

But, she couldn't. Words got caught in her throat, unwilling to come out. As he continued to stare at him with those worried eyes, she felt her own eyes sting in gathering tears.

Why? Why would this brat care about her?! She was no one! Just the village "Snake Whore"! The abandoned student of Konoha's most traitorous shinobi Orochimaru! Did he even know that?! And even if he didn't, once he did, he would run away from her.

 _They always do._

Closing her eyes to both prevent the tears from falling, as well as shielding what they showed, she turned her head away, biting her bottom lip. "It's...It's nothing, gaki. Please, just leave me alone."

Hearing that, Naruto frowned. He wanted to help Anko. He had gone through her pain many times before, and wanted to help her. With his other hand, he gently cupped her chin, and turned her head to face him. His frowned deepened when he saw a few tears escape from under her eyes. He gently wiped those away, making a redness spread her cheeks. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled at her. "Now why would I leave you alone on Christmas, dattebayo?" He asked her, making her eyes widen.

"Wh-What?" She muttered.

His smile growing, he responded. "Well. It is the time for family and friends to gather and spend time together, right? So I can't possible leave you alone!"

A gasp left Anko's lips. "F-Friends? You...you mean..." Did this kid, this _brat_ , actually consider her a friend? Just like that?! After their first meeting!? She cut his cheek and practically harassed him by licking his bleeding cheek for Kami sakes!

A chuckle left Naruto's lips, as if finding her question funny. "Of course we're friends, Anko-san! Who wouldn't want to be friends with a cool, if kind of scary, woman like you?"

Anko could say nothing, merely staring at the kid in shock, unable to believe what she was hearing. How? How could he just say stuff like this so easily? As if he just decides on things like nothing!

She wanted to call his words false, saying he was just saying things he didn't know about! Tell him to stop messing with her! To leave her alone, before she got slashy!

However, she couldn't. No matter how much she tried to convince herself...no matter how much she tried to lie to herself, she wanted him to stay. There was a _warmth_ around him, it drew her to him, wanting to feel it warp itself around her.

Slowly, she inched herself closer to the blonde, until she was touching him. Looking up at him, her pale cheeks burning softly, she laid her head gently on his shoulder.

Naruto looked down at her, seeing her ‒ Anko Mitarashi ‒ _cuddle_ against him, seeking his warmth from the cold air. He could hear a soft voice, like a whisper, but he could still hear it clearly.

 _"Please, spend the night with me."_

He smiled at her, and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Of course, Anko-san."

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that he was back in Anko's room. Blinking, he looked at Anko, who was still slumbering, but looking much more comfortable now, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He smiled at that, glad she was better. He didn't know what just happened, but as long as Anko was alright, he didn't care.

He gently rubbed her cheeks, and could feel her nuzzle against his hand.

Standing up, he turned to leave. However, before he could, he suddenly something in his coat pocket. Raising a brow, as he knew there hadn't been anything in there before, he reached in, grasped something hard, and pulled it out. Looking at it, he saw that it was a small box. He tilted his head sideways at it, wondering how it appeared in his coat.

Opening the box, he saw that inside was a necklace, appearing to be made of gold as it glittered in the light of the moon coming from the window. On it, was a crystal of a bright sparkling sapphire.

Looking at it, he glanced back at Anko, then back, before nodding. Closing the box, he gently sat it beside Anko's pillow, placing her hands gently on it to hold. He leaned back, before his eyes caught something. There, on Anko's shoulder, was the _curse_ mark.

He frowned. He could feel the darkness the seal radiated, like a leech.

 _That won't do_.

By some instinctive force, his body acted, and he placed his right hand on the seal, covering it. His hand suddenly began to glow brightly, illuminating the entire room. However, Naruto didn't seem bothered by this, keeping his gaze on what he was doing. Anko's expression cringed a bit in discomfort, but held on.

After a few more seconds, the glow began dimming away, before vanishing. Smiling, he uncovered the spot, and showed _nothing_.

No seal whatsoever on the spot. Only unmarked skin, with only a small wisp of smoke before it vanished. He sent one last smile at the woman, before in a daring move, leaned down, and _pecked_ her softly on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Anko-chan."

Whispering those words to her, Naruto stood up, before finally exiting the room, closing the door softly behind him. As he left, he didn't take notice of the slumbering snake mistress muttered one world.

 _"Naruto-kun."_

* * *

In the hallway, Naruto looked around, unsure of what to do now. He had laid out the presents, and should continue on his way.

However, something held him back. As if he was not done just yet. And whatever this feeling was, it was directing him to the room right across from him.

Frowning, he cautiously approached the room, and silently turned the knob. Entering just as silently, and closing the door, he looked around. The room was nothing too special, picture frames on the wall, and shelves along with drawers. He turned to the only sleeping occupant, and as he thought, it was one Yuhi Kurenai.

Now, if Naruto was on state of mind, he would quickly leave before the woman woke up. He knew of her reputation as the "Ice Queen", and was one not to be trifled with. Not to mention her mastery over illusions ‒ which was his _worst_ area of technique ‒ and he didn't want to know what she would do to him if she found him in her room.

However, the feeling from earlier kept him there, telling him he had to do something. What that _something was_ , he didn't know.

He looked around, trying to see if there was any reason for him being there. From what he could see, there was nothing. Unlike Anko, Kurenai slept comfortably. There was a heater in the room keeping the air warm ‒ making him think it was a bit unfair for Anko, who had been freezing just a while ago ‒ and the windows were closed.

Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at the sleeping woman. Taking a (big) risk, he carefully approached her. As he got near, he couldn't help but blush as Kurenai seemed to majestic as she slept, like a sleeping beauty. Like Anko ‒ and a few other females he knew ‒ Kurenai was a woman who's looks were natural, and didn't require any make up.

She also looked very peaceful, a contrast to the nearly constant stern look he sees her in when their teams run into each other. Given his experience, he could tell that Kurenai had a mask. Not a large one like him and Anko, hiding their sadness and loneliness, but more of a mask to shield her from outside influence. He half wondered if it was one against males, as she would always coldly reject offers ‒ having seen this once when he was being chased by shinobi during one of his pranks.

Looking at her, her pale skin practically glowing as the moonlight shining through the window hit her, he couldn't help but compare her to an angel. Moving closer, he slowly raised a hand, and gently caressed her cheek.

His eyes widened, as once again, his vision got blurry. "Shit!"

* * *

 _A young Kurenai, looking to be 5 or 6, was seen running with laughter as she headed home, her feet crushing the snow beneath her feet. Behind her, was her father, smiling at his happy daughter as they neared their house._

 _With the door practically slamming open, Kurenai ran in. "Kaa-chan! We're home!"_

 _Coming out from the kitchen, her mother smiled upon seeing her. "Welcome home, sweetie. Did you enjoy Christmas shopping with daddy?"_

 _With a wide smile, Kurenai nodded. "Uh huh! We bought a lot of presents!" She told her mother, as her father entered, bags of gifts in his arms. As her mother helped her husband put down the bag on the table, she looked at her daughter._

 _"Well, for being a good girl, I've baked you some warm cookies. They are on the kitchen counter."_

 _Hearing this, Kurenai's smile grew, and ran to the kitchen, her parents chuckling behind her._

 _Naruto looked around, finding himself in what could no doubt be Kurenai's old house. Looking around, he saw Christmas decorations all around. A tree glittering with flashing lights, stockings set up, and more. He looked at the young girl's parents, and saw that their image a bit greyed out, making him frown, wondering why that was. Looking at little Kurenai, who was full color, and back at the parents, he pursed his lips._

 _He continued to watch as Kurenai laughed and played with her parents. Sitting in front of the tree, staring at it in wonder, or helping her mother cook or clean. Helping her father finish decorations, or even try and peek into her presents, only to be caught by her parents and giggle away. Or go out and play in the snow._

 _Everything seemed to move in a fast pace, as the next morning came, and he watch Kurenai open her presents with glee, thanking her parents for the presents she got._

 _Like some kind of montage, the next year came, and the same would be done. One year, two years, he watched the scenes pass like it was going fast forward, and Kurenai grew older._

 _Until one day..._

 _No longer was everything bright and happy. 12 year old Kurenai sat in her house, on the couch, kneels pulled up and wrapped in a tight embrace. He frowned as he could hear her soft crying._

 _It was December 25th._

 _2 months after the Kyuubi Attack._

 _2 months since her parents were killed._

 _And she, for the first time, was spending Christmas alone._

 _He frowned, sitting on the couch beside the crying girl. He felt terrible. While he knew he didn't directly cause the Kyuubi to attack, being the beast's container made him feel like he was somehow responsible. However, he couldn't think like that ‒ like the villagers ‒ as he looked at the sobbing girl._

 _He raised a hand, moving it until, it was hovering over her head, and softly placed it on it. The shivering girl stilled, but didn't move. He frowned. Her position reminded him too much of his own, many years ago. All those nights, curled up in the same position as he cried._

 _Gently, he rubbed her hair, rubbing her scalp in a form of comfort. Slowly, Kurenai raised her head, looking at him. Puffy red eyes stared into saddened blue ones. He offered her a small smile._

 _"It's okay to cry, Kurenai. No one will judge you. Just let it out."_

 _Kurenai bit her bottom lip, quivering. She clenched her eyes closed tightly, as if trying to be strong. However, her will was breaking._

 _No longer was there a young girl sitting there, but a grown woman. Hugging her knees in a protective form, her dark hair a mess from her emotions. Moving his hand down, he gently rubbed her back. Sharp sobs escaped her tight lips, trying in vain to keep them from coming out._

 _However, it was no use. The dam was breaking. And Naruto's words were the sledgehammer._

 _"Just let it out." He muttered._

 _The dam broke. Kurenai turned and slammed into Naruto's chest, finally releasing her built up tears and sadness. The blonde just sat there, holding her as the woman cried. He rubbed her back as she let out her anger and sadness. Over her parents' deaths. Over having to spend many days, months, years, Christmases alone without them._

 _To never more come home to the smell of her mother's freshly baked cookies. To no longer being able to help her father put up decorations._

 _She even tortures herself sometimes. Buying them_ gifts! _Gifts that will never be opened! Forever placed in the attic, collecting dust._

 _Oh how she missed them. And how she hated that night. Hated the Kyuubi! For taking them away!_

 _But did she hate Naruto? The one who had the beast within him? Did she hate the boy for holding the constant reminder of that night in him?_

 _No._

 _No matter if there was a_ small _part that did...she could never fully hate him. She would not go down_ that _path. That's not what her parents would have wanted._

 _How could she hate someone who didn't ask for what he was? How could she hate someone who was already hated by many?_

How could she hate someone, who was currently comforting her in her grief?

 _Naruto was silent, simply rubbing her back as Kurenai cried. He wanted to let her know that it was okay. That she didn't need to hide her sadness anymore. That she could cry. That she could let it out._

 _That he was there for her._

 _Soon, her cries dimmed, before finally stopping. But she did not move. She just stayed there, her face buried into his coat, her arms circling his waist._

 _With his other hand, he softly rubbed her head. "It's okay, Kurenai-sensei. You're not alone anymore. You have friends there for you. You have Anko. You have your students. And if you need to, I'm also here for you."_

 _Slowly, Kurenai lifted her head up, looking up at him. Tears marking her cheeks as they fell. He never thought he would see such a strong woman in such a state. So small, so vulnerable. Such a large contrast from her usual appearance._

 _Smiling at her, he gently rose the woman up to a sitting position. He cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tear marks. All while, she stared at him with her eyes displaying a storm of emotions, the most being gratitude, and soft awe. He smiled at her._

 _"Everything's going to be okay. I promise. And Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise."_

 _"Naruto..." She softly muttered. She could only stare at the young blonde, who before her eyes, seemed to be giving off a bright glow, pushing away the surrounding darkness around them._

'Everything's going to be okay, my sweet hime.'

 _The words of her mother rang through her mind, making her bite her lip to prevent tears from coming out again._

 _Continuing rubbing her cheeks, Naruto smiled at her as the glow around him grew brighter. He then began to lean closer as he pulled her head down._

"Everything's going to be okay."

 _It could have been her mind playing tricks on her, or a trick of the bright light, but for second, Kurenai could have sworn she saw a transparent image of her mother overtake Naruto's form, as soft lips pressed against her forehead. A surge of warmth spread through her body. She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth. The glow around Naruto grew brighter, until it overtook the whole place._

* * *

Naruto took a step back, taking his hand away from Kurenai's cheek. He took a deep breath, the sudden mind experience leaving him a bit dazed.

First Anko, and now Kurenai. Somehow, he had been able to enter what he could only interpret as their mindscapes? At least, that was his only guess, having been able to enter his own before.

In fact, ever since he put on Santa's coat and got on the sleigh, he's been able to do weird things. And considering he could conjure up hundreds of clones of himself, that was saying something.

However, looking down at Kurenai's peaceful expression, and recalling the same one on Anko's, he simply shrugged off the questions. These strange abilities helped brought the two women from dark places, and so, he was glad for them.

He looked around and spotted a clock. Seeing a time, he cursed. If he wanted to finish delivering presents ‒ which just _now_ realized, he didn't know how many houses were left ‒ he had to get going. Looking back at Kurenai, he acted on instinct, and tucked in her sheet, brushed some hair from out of her face, and pecked her on the cheek.

Standing back, he leaned down and grabbed his hat that had fallen off. Putting it on, he walked out of the room. Looking at Anko's room, he smiled, before walking back to the living room. As he entered, he looked around. He frowned, seeing it so barren of Christmas decorations and whatnot. And after what he had seen, seeing what _might_ have looked like some private information he had unwillingly entered, he knew they wanted the opposite of that.

"Wish I could give them what they wanted." He muttered.

 _As you wish it, so shall it be._

Naruto looked down, blinking as his hands began to glow. "What the?" The glow began to grow, nearly blinking him. And suddenly, in a way similar to when he becomes sparkles to enter homes, sparkles began to come out of his arms in trail. He watched in awe, as sparkles flew around like strings, moving all over the place, and following their paths... _objects_ began to appear.

Lights, ornaments, snowman figurines! Around the room, Christmas decorations were appearing out of thin air! Even a fully decorated Christmas tree appeared!

He looked on in awe, as in just a few seconds, the entire room was decorated like a full one Christmas room. "Wow!" He said, looking at his hands.

 _That was weird_.

He smirked. _'Maybe being Santa isn't so bad.'_ Grabbing his bag and with a subconscious command, he dispersed and began to move all throughout the apartment, delivering presents, and decorating empty rooms.

From an outside view, light flashed through windows as the Jolly _Blonde_ Santa did his deed that night. In just 60 seconds, he had successfully delivered to every room in the apartment, before reappearing back on the roof. Looking off to the sky, he estimated he had a few hours left before morning light.

He looked at the reindeer. "Okay, anyone knows how many stops of I have to make?" He asked, before slapping his forehead, remembering that he was talking to animals. Thought smart animals from what he has seen.

Luckily, he received his answer, as at the front, Rudolph stumped his hoof down on the ground. He heard a click, and looking at the sleigh, saw a compartment open up. Raising a brow, he walked near it, and saw what looked like a scroll inside. Reaching in, he took it out and unrolled it.

He saw what could only be _Santa's List_.

Names stacked in roles, with _Nice_ or _Naughy_ labeled next to them. Looking at the names, he saw many were crossed off, letting him know that the old Santa had been busy before... _ahem_ , _he_ came and ruined things. Still, now there was a 'new' Santa Claus to finish things!

Naruto Uzumaki! The _Number One Most Unpredictable Santa Claus!_ He liked the sound of that.

Looking at the list, he saw the names of his friends and sensei.

Closing the list, he put it in his pocket and got on the sleigh. "Well, let's finish things up, shall we?" Grabbing the reins, he settled up. "On, Dasher! On Dancer! On Prancer and Vixen!" As he called their names, recalling how Santa would say it from the story, the reindeers stomped their hooves. "On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! On Rudolph!"

With heads held high, the deer pushed and pulled the sleigh up into the air.

 _And on that fair night, a jolly being, not man nor child, but a curious young blonde, flew through the sky. Rivers of dust in his wake, falling down on all who laid up. He danced with grace and skill on all tops of stopped, going down the chimney, big or small. Leaving many presents and lights, maybe a prank or two for old times' sake. Not to mention eating the cookies and milk placed out for 'Santa'._

 _Upon the homes of his friends, he delivered their presents with care, granting them their beloved gifts, from a large ham for Choji, to a stake for Akamaru. From a new mask for Kakashi, to a brand new scarf for Ino. Even a new species of insect for Shino._

 _As time passed, the blonde Fathe-..._ Son _Christmas moved in a flash, gliding like the wind. Passing from house to house. From room to room._

 _Throughout the night, only the sound of bells jingling was heard by every man, woman, child, and ninja._

Naruto took a stop on top of the Hokage Tower. Looking of at the far side, he saw there was only around an hour left until sunrise. And he only had one last delivery to make. Grabbing the bag, he followed the routine, and like a cloud of dust, entered the buildings.

Forming in a room, he looked at the sole occupant. Her blonde hair spread all over the bed, snuggling into her pillow, her expression one of longing peace. Something he knew she deserved after working many stressful days and nights in her office. Walking forward, he took a seat on the edge of her bed, taking care not to wake her up. Looking down at her, he gently ran his fingers through her soft hair, caressing her silky cheek.

No matter how many titles he called her: _Granny, Old Lady, Baa-chan_ ; Tsunade would always be extremely beautiful to him. Sure he knew it was only an illusion, made to hide her true appearance.

 _Her true age._

However, he didn't care. He found her beautiful no matter what she looked like. Old or young. She was just too precious to him. He would even say she was more precious to him than Iruka-sensei. More precious than even Sakura.

Grabbing the present bag, he opened it, and looked inside. Only one present rested inside. Grabbing it, he looked at it. It was small, about the size of a ring box. He smiled softly, getting a feeling this wasn't just any present. But one from _him_. Something he wanted to get to her. Looking at Tsunade, he leaned down, and gently kissed her cheek.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was standing on the roof of the tower. Already knowing where he was, he looked ahead, and saw Tsunade, standing at the railings, looking over the village, the light of a morning sunrise hitting her.

He felt awe at the majestic appearance she had. Appearing like the princess she was. He walked over, and stood beside her, catching her attention.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked, surprised to see him. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, Tsunade-chan." He greeted.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the _'chan'_ added to her name. That was the first time the younger blonde has ever called her anything besides the accursed _'baachan'_. Her cheeks turned a bit red in embarrassment, making her turn her head away. Naruto chuckled at that, before turned back to the village. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Tsunade, still a bit red on the cheeks, also looked forward at the village her grandfather founded, and nodded. The two stared in silence at Konoha and the rising sun, taking comfort at the other's presence.

Soon, Tsunade looked at Naruto. Her cheeks burned when she saw the peaceful and calm look he had. A contrast to his usual hyperactive self. If she admitted it to herself, she would saw it made him look very _handsome_. She cleared her throat, getting his attention. "What are you doing here, Naruto-ku-gaki?" Her blush grew when she nearly called him by _'kun'_. She couldn't have her _inappropriate_ feeling for the young man, who had saved her from her depression and gloom, helped her deal with her demons of the past, and restore her light, known.

Not like such a thing was possible, given their _large_ age difference.

Unknown to her, a sigh of sadness and longing escaped her lips. Naruto saw and heard that, and frowned, before quickly putting on a smile.

"Well, it _is_ Christmas. And I wanted to spend it with my favorite Hokage!" He told her. It was a half-lie. He _did_ want to spend the Christmas with her, but he was also there for another reason.

Tsunade blushed at hearing that, before masking it with a teasing smirk. "Oh? _I'm_ your favorite Hokage? What about your hero? The Fourth?"

Naruto shrugged, having a smirk of his own. "Well, guess I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman."

Honey brown eyes widened, her face practically burning red at hearing Naruto call her _beautiful_. Sure she had always been given comments like that, but the genuine feeling his words had, it made her heart beat fast. The only one who had made her feel like that, was _Dan_.

She looked away from him, making a scoffing sound. "S-Stop messing with me, gaki!" She stuttered. She didn't want the brat to play games with her, not now.

Not on Christmas.

A gently hand cupped her hand, and made her face him, ocean blue eyes staring at her. Those eyes held such feeling and _love_ in them, that it practically drowned her. Was it her, or were legs feeling weak.

"It's not a joke, Tsunade." He told her, his voice soft, making her shiver. "You are beautiful. One of the most beautiful woman I've ever meet."

Tsunade bit her lip, clenching her eyes shot as tears gathers. However, they weren't tears of joy, or anything of the sort.

 _They were tears of sadness_. Why?

Because she knew, and knew he knew, that her current appearance was _fake_.

For under this _'30-ish looking woman'_ , was really an old hag pushing her 50s.

Seeing tears fall down her cheeks, Naruto reached up, and brushed them away, before cupping her cheeks. Slowly, her eyes opened and looked at him. "Tsunade..."

 _"What is it you want the most?"_

His words come out in a whisper, but to her, they echoed loudly in her mind. It was a question that struck her to the core. It rang and bounced around her head like a rubber ball.

What did she want the most?

What _did_ she want?

If she were selfish, she would say she wanted money. Enough to not only settle her debts, but also so she could retire peacefully.

If she were selfish, she would say she wanted sake. A LOT of it too greedily drown herself in. So she could go on with like without a care in the world.

However, as she stared into the whiskered blonde's eyes, orbs of the purest blues she had ever seen, eyes that could pull her in to a bottomless abyss, to take her in its comfort and care...

 _If she was TRULY selfish, caring only about herself...she would say that she wanted, that the ONLY thing she truly wanted, the only thing in the whole world..._

"Love..." She muttered, closing her eyes as tears fell. She pressed her cheeks deeper into his warm hands. "What I want the most is to be able to fall in love one more. To be young, and find that _one_ person to be with. To no longer be alone. That is what I want."

Naruto smiled at the woman. "If that is what you wish." He muttered, and to her surprise, began to draw her head close, as he did the same.

"Naruto..." She muttered softly unable to move or stop him. Her heart began to beat harder against her chest, almost ready to burst through.

Their lips drew closer, and the kage made no move to stop him. _Why would she?_

"If that is what you desire..." He whispered, the sentence caressing her ears. "Then I will give it to you."

Their lips meet, making her gasp at the contact. Her eyes widened at what was happening. Naruto Uzumaki, her _genin_ , was **kissing** her! HER! The 50+ year old Hokage! Was he crazy?! Insane?! Did he not realize just WHAT he was doing?! She should push him off! Yell at him! Tell him he _couldn't_ do this! That it wasn't right!

 _But...she couldn't._

After so long, someone was _kissing her!_ How long has it been since her last kiss? Not counting the one she gave him when they had settled their bet, her last kiss was with Dan, all those years ago.

 _So long... was she really willing to stop something she longed for? To stop a kiss given to her by this extraordinary young man?_

 _Was she willing to reject him, and end up alone again?_

 _'Screw that!'_ She mentally shouted. _'We ninja live life on a thin thread! I'm taking this show all the way!'_ With her decision made, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. Naruto was surprised by this, but just rolled with it.

As they kissed, Tsunade began to feel warm. Like _really_ warm! Like _fire_ was spreading through her whole body! And it was **incredible**! It coursed through every inch of her body! It seemed to sooth her muscles, past achings vanishing with no trace!

It was like her body was getting younger!

Unknown to her, that was _exactly_ what was happening.

Naruto didn't know how. He didn't think it was possible. But apparently these _abilities_ granted to him from being _Saint Nick_ , did not seem to reach a limit, and pass through the realm of impossibility. Able to do things he didn't think was possible.

 _Guess there really is a thing as Christmas Magic_. _For that was the only thing that would explain how he was able to reverse time and make Tsunade younger._

Unknown to the woman, her illusion she had put on herself, had been forcefully canceled a while ago, and to his very eyes, her slightly wrinkled skin ‒ which wasn't much, only a few! Wow, can someone say paranoid? XP ‒ grew healthier and lighter, not to mention smoother. Pale blonde hair grew brighter and silkier, becoming a golden shade. Her figure matched the one in her illusion, keeping her sexy appeal.

As the two blondes kissed, the environment around them began to glow brighter. Soon, the image of the village was overtaken in a large light, and everything began to fade. The white lights began to enclose around the two, until they too were overtaken.

* * *

Naruto looked down at the woman who had tugged his heart. While their actions in her _dreamworld_ had surprised him, he didn't really care. He chuckled. _'Well, I **am** an idiot.'_ He thought, before standing up, looking out at the window. He could see the first rays of sunlight peak through the horizon, and knew it was time for him to leave.

And so, with one last glance and kiss on the forehead on the now _younger_ blonde woman, who had a smile on her face, Naruto left.

He walked toward the sleigh, looking at the deer. _'Man this night was just absolutely **crazy**! First I kill Santa ‒ my bad! ‒ then I go around delivering present to everyone in the village, entering Anko and Kurenai's sub-consciousness and seeing whole new sides to them, created things out of nothing, and finally deaged the Hokage!' _ A part of _still_ thought this all a dream, for it was too insane, but another part didn't care and just went with it.

The night was done, and it was Christmas morning. And now, all he wanted was to head home, and go to sleep after being up all night.

He got on the sleigh, and grabbed the reins. "Alright guys! This Santa is done for the night. So take me back to my apartment, and you guys can go wherever it is you go to!" With a whip, they took off into the sky.

However, as they flew, Naruto began to realize something was wrong. Why?

Because they were heading AWAY from Konoha!

"Hey! What's the deal, guys?! Take me home!" He yelled, pulling at the reins. However, the deer would not listen, and continued to pull the sleigh, and HIM, away from the village. "Guy?! GUY!" He didn't know what was going on, but something was telling him...

 _His job as Santa was not done._

* * *

 **And finished!**

 **This was my first Naruto/Christmas Special One-shot! This is an idea that NO ONE thought about, and was inspired after watched _The Santa Clause_ , cause I found it interesting. You kill Santa Claus, you BECOME Santa Claus!**

 **Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it too mushy? Give me your thoughts on Naruto being Santa Claus! (Just don't be dicks, alright? Please)**

 **But yeah, this was a one-shot. However, I MIGHT extend it to a series of One-Shot of our _Saint Naruto_ going into homes around the Elemental Nations, and interacting with slumbering characters!**

 **What did you think of the scenes of Anko and Kurenai? Or the last scene with Tsunade? And yes, that was a Naruto/Tsunade pairing moment. I like that pairing!**

 **I might continue this story next year, with one-shot chapters of Saint Naruto being in other people's homes (not as a burglar!) to deliver presents, or even enter their inner worlds and dream! After all...**

 ** _He sees you when you sleeping! He knows when you're awake! He knows if you've been bad or good!_**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
